yooka_layleefandomcom-20200222-history
Trowzer
Trowzer is a supporting character set to appear in Yooka-Laylee. He teaches Yooka and Laylee abilities at the cost of Quills. Trowzer's role in Yooka-Laylee will be to teach the player new moves, in exchange for a small fee. He will even teach the player how to perform the moves they bought and demonstrate them for the player. If the duo meets Trowzer for the first time in each world, he will give the duo one free move. The player will decide which free move is received. Name Origin Trowzer's name is a play on the term, "Trouser snake", a euphemism for male genitalia. Also, when given currency, he counts or "adds" it, showing the origin for the choice of the species of snake, "Adder." Appearance Trowzer is an Adder snake He has stripes of alternating light and dark red going across his back, a cream-colored belly, and yellow eyes. He wears an Australian slouch hat, (which has a large bite taken out of it,) a mustard yellow striped necktie, and a black belt holding up a pair of khaki shorts, hence his name. Trowzer's body goes through one of the shorts' leg holes and then goes back up through the other hole, where it is situated next to his head; he rests his weight on the middle of his body while sitting upright, and seems to use his tail as a hand. His shorts feature a blue sewn-on patch on one side, giving the impression that his business ventures are not altogether successful. He carries with him a brick phone, made by Brickcom, with the year 1985 written on the side. Personality Trowzer has been described as "a bit of a loser," and, "a business-snake whose career never took off"; despite this, however, he thinks he is the greatest salesman there ever was, and has also been called "smug". Locations by World * Hivory Towers ** At the entrance to the left as the duo first enters Hivory Towers. * Tribalstack Tropics ** Second floor of Duke's Temple * Glitterglaze Glacier ** Right across from the hoops challenge. * Capital Cashino ** Back of the Corplet Statues. Quotes "Thisss next move I used to defeat the world 3 bossss – a tricky encounter, that one." Gallery Artwork NewTrowzer.png Trowzer.jpg|Trowzer's earlier design. Concept Art Trowzer.jpg| Trowzer's post-it-note concept art. Screenshots 2nKvXZ-S.jpg-large.jpeg Trivia *Trowzer was first revealed in website post by Playtonic Games on May 11, 2015.Learn from the Bessst *Trowzer seems to have been inspired by Bottles and Jamjars from the Banjo-Kazooie series, as both characters teach the main duo different new moves. Trowzer also only teaches you moves if you have a certain amount of a collectible, just like Jamjars. **Similar to Jamjars and Bottles, Trowzer is found around different parts of the worlds. *The year on Trowzer's brick phone is 1985, the year Rare, Ltd. was founded.http://www.rare.co.uk/#?about *Trowzer was the first supporting character of Yooka-Laylee to be revealed. *The idea of Trowzer came from Gavin Price, who told Steve Mayles about it through a post-it note, and Steve Mayles then designed Trowzer. *It was originally thought that Grant Kirkhope was doing the voice for Trowzer the Snake, but Grant corrected it, stating that it was Dean Wilsonhttps://twitter.com/grantkirkhope/status/776819352196685824 *Any speech by Trowzer that contains the letter "s," "c," or "z" is drawn out to imitate a hissing sound, similar to Ssslumber from Banjo-Tooie. References Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males